nirahamfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Kamirr
Kamirr Areal 310.800 km2 Befolkning Mennesker (kamirranere) Indbyggertal Ukendt Officielt sprog En variant af oldparavisk Officiel religion Den Store Skildpadde og Den Hvide Havørn Valuta Naturalier Skytsguder Den Store Skildpadde og Den Hvide Havørn Kamirr er både navnet på en sø og på et menneskerige, hvis grænser dog kun strækker sig en smule ud over kysten ud til det store indhav. Ifølge legenderne fra Højsletten skulle søen være opstået i det krater, som guden Aram skabte, da han kastede Buranias Tavle mod bjerget Grimdnes’ top. __TOC__ Historie Originalt var kamirranerne en del af et større folkefærd, som boede ved den store søs bred. Men i 475 e.J. udbrød der pest, og halvdelen af folket valgte at sejle ud på søen for at undgå smitte, mens de andre valgte at blive tilbage og bekæmpe sygdommen. Siden er kamirranerne aldrig vendt tilbage til land og har derfor bibeholdt deres gamle traditioner i deres isolation ude på vandet. Kamirrernes legender siger, at det var Solen og Månen, den første kvinde og mand, der fulgte Den Store Skildpadde ud på vandet for at vise folket den rette vej til det samfund, som de skulle grundlægge. Solen og Månen, som var de første kamirranere, fik en mangfoldighed af børn, og de blev til stjerner. Man siger også blandt Kamirrs folk, at afdøde seere bliver til stjerner som en belønning for at have vejledt deres folk. Når et stjerneskud falder, er det også et tegn på, at en ny seer er blevet født. Selvom kamirranerne har tilgivet deres stammefolk, at de blev på land, prøver de til stadighed at omvende dem til den rette tro og til at overtale dem til at forene sig med dem ude på havet. Geografi Kamirr grænser op til Emyr mod nord, til Højsletten mod vest, til Zara’bash mod syd og til Traegonn Sletten mod øst. Som en venskabserklæring har disse lande fået de lokales tilladelse til at færdes på søen, så længe de ikke forvilder sig længere ud på Kamirr end ti pileskud. Denne ordning er dog ikke kun blevet oprettet for at holde freden mellem de lokale og deres naboer, som kunne have lyst til at benytte sig af søfart på Kamirr, men også fordi al færdsel på Kamirr er livsfarlig, når man kommer for langt væk fra land. Man siger, at det kun er kamirranerne, der kan sejle på Kamirr uden at gå til grunde, og de folk, som har prøvet at modbevise denne tese, har i deres dødsstund ofte måttet konstatere, at dette rygte faktisk var ganske sandt. Af samme grund har ingen nogensinde hellere modstridt de lokales krav på farvandet, selvom Kamirr kan byde på store rigdomme i form af perler og skaller. Storbyer og købstæder Der findes et rygte om, at der skulle ligge et stort ørige midt ude i Kamirr, og at der her skulle ligge et kæmpe tempel dedikeret til luftens og vandets ånder, som kun seerne får lov til at betræde, men kun kamirranerne ved, om dette er sandt. Det er dog sikkert, at ingen foruden kamirranerne får lov til at sejle på Kamirr, for enten bliver de indhentet af søfolkenes utrolige, hurtige både og bestemt vist tilbage til gæstfrie farvande, eller også forsvinder de slet og ret ud på Kamirr. Det siges, at der bor både monstre og søuhyrer i søen, men hvis det var sandt, ville kamirranerne nok ikke trives så godt derude som de gør. Om det store tempel midt i Kamirr findes, er der som sagt ingen ud over kamirranerne, som ved, men det virker relativt sandsynligt, at der skulle ligge adskillige øer ude i søen, som trods alt har flere øer tættere mod land. Til gengæld ligger der en mængde havnebyer langs Kamirrs bred, hvor folk kan handle med nabolandene. Disse købstæder er grundlagt af de respektive lande, hvis jord de er bygget på, men benyttes også af kamirranerne, når de skal handle med folk på fastlandet. Transporten mellem havnebyerne foregår naturligvis på skibe, da dette både er den letteste og hurtigste metode at fragte gods, men ingen af disse fartøjer kommer nogensinde længere ud end den af kamirranerne fastsatte grænse. Respekten for det ukendte på (og især i) søen er enorm fra alle parter. Handel Kamirranerne kommer kun til havnebyerne på nøje fastlagte dage, og her bytter de så deres varer med de handlende. Som valuta bruger kamirranerne de smukkeste perler, farvestrålende muslingeskaller, koraller og skildpaddeskjold, som de bytter til linned, sejldug og træ til deres husbåde. Kamirranerne behøver ikke at bytte sig til mad, for de lever godt af fisk, havfugle, skildpadder, muslinger, blæksprutter og alle havets andre dyr som de fanger i vandet. Det eneste, de har brug for fra omverdenen, er tømmer og stof, men dette betaler de også godt for. Alliancer og fjendskaber Søfolket har et tåleligt forhold til alle deres naboer med undtagelse af Højsletten. Både Emyr og Zara’bash har det fint med at ignorere kamirranernes kætteri, så længe de kan handle sammen, mens traegonnerne ingen kontakt har med folket ude på den store sø. Højsletten handler også med Kamirr, men havnebyerne langs Det Hellige Lands kyster sælger ikke kun verdslige varer, men også tro, og kamirranernes forsøg på at konvertere højsletteboerne er mindst lige så ihærdige som fastlandsboernes, hvilket kun ender med at gøre begge parter frustrerede og vrede. Demografi Kamirranerne er et mystisk og forholdsvis ukendt folkefærd. De fødes, lever og dør på deres husbåde langt ude på indhavet, og man ved meget lidt om dem, andet end at de er blege og har svømmehud imellem fingrene. Fordi de lever hele deres liv på deres husbåde, bliver kamirranere altid ”landsyge”, når de får fast grund under fødderne, og de bryder sig derfor meget lidt om at gå på land. Religion De tilbeder vandet og luften som deres primære guddomme. Gudernes skikkelser er Den Store Skildpadde og Den Hvide Havørn, og derfor er disse to dyr hellige for kamirranerne. De ærer dem højt, og det at spise en skildpadde eller en havørn er en højtid for enhver kamirraner, for det er at komme guddommene nærmere, når man optager deres legeme i ens egen krop. Kamirranerne har religiøst bestemt total ligestilling imellem mænd og kvinder, for Månen og Solen er lige dele i den harmoniske balance, som hersker i universet. Ifølge Kamirrs folk står Månen for både manden og luften, mens Solen står for kvinden og vandet. Traditioner Kun kamirranerne kender til deres egne traditioner trods stor nysgerrighed fra mange på fastlandet. Fødsel Når et barn bliver født på Kamirr, sker det i en Skaberbåd, hvor både en mandlig og en kvindelig forkynder er til stede. Folk på land ved intet om det ritual, som finder sted, når en kamirranerne fødes, men de kan dog være sikre på, at kamirraneren som blev født på vandet også vil leve og dø derude.